hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Bart McQueen
}} Bartholomew "Bart" McQueen was the son of Sarah and Victor McQueen. He was beaten to death in April 2017 by Warren Fox for his involvement in Warren's sister, Katy Fox's death in February 2014. Biography Arrival Bart first appears at his stepmother Joan's funeral, where he meets Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) and his second cousins Michaela McQueen (Hollie-Jay Bowes) and Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter). After the funeral, Bart is caught shoplifting by policeman Dom Reilly (John Pickard), and is brought back to the McQueen's home. Bart shocks Myra by revealing he has shoplifted before, has an anti-social behaviour order, burnt a school down – although not proven guilty – and other misdemeanours. Dom is about to have Bart taken into custody, when Myra agrees to look after him, as Bart has no one to look after him. She immediately warns Bart not to get up to any trouble. After a day at the McQueens, Bart is roped into helping Carmel McQueen (Gemma Merna) at beauty salon Evissa. Carmel's next client Heidi Costello (Kim Tiddy) arrives with her daughter Jasmine Costello (Victoria Atkin), who seems to dislike the idea of having a makeover. Bart strikes up a friendship with Jasmine. He then steals money from the till. Although Jasmine tells him to put it back, he does not, and is not seen by Carmel. Bart spends a day with Jasmine, but she runs off after he kisses her. 2013 departure Bart (who has been missing from the McQueen household for several days) is later seen by Jacqui in Hollyoaks village. She corners him in an alley where he refuses to mention Brendan or Joel, but does tell her he owes the drug owners £4000. She agrees to let him escape, and he goes to say goodbye to Sinead. He and Sinead promise to always love each other and he leaves. He is later seen waiting for Jacqui to help him escape, but the police are then seen at Sinead's house, making it unclear if Diane or Jacqui have called the police. Sinead runs to tell Bart and convinces him to let her run away with him again. 2017 Return And Death Bart returns in February 2017 with Nana McQueen for Celine McQueen's Funeral. Joel Dexter worried that the reappearance of Bart and Shane Sweeney would reveal his secret that he gave his auntie, Katy Fox, the drugs that killed her. After Bart got Cleo McQueen hooked and overdosed on Heroin, Joel tells his dad, Warren Fox, that Bart was the one that killed Katy. Bart leaves for a while, but returns again when he is homeless and skint. Myra McQueen takes him in unknowing that he was addicted to drugs and got Cleo addicted too. On 12 April 2017, Bart was arrested for stealing money from Carmina McQueen's christening. Myra McQueen lied to get him out. After getting him out, Bart went to tell Warren Fox the truth about his sister, Katy Fox's, death. However Bart doesn't get to tell the truth in time, and Warren murder's him. Warren and Sienna Blake hide the evidence, and James Nightingale, his solicitor, tells the family he's gone straight to rehab Warren later buries Bart In Amy Barnes's grave. Background information *Bart is named after "Bart Simpson" from The Simpsons. Introduction shots *2010-2013: Bart spray paints the camera. *2017: Bart sits on a vintage motorcycle and smiles at the camera. See also *List of appearances *McQueen family Gallery bartintro.jpg bart.png bartjasmine.jpg bartjason.jpg bartleila.jpg bartpants.jpg bartmyratheresamichaela.jpg bartpolice.jpg bartruby.jpg bartsineaddiane.jpg Tillygeorgesineadbartneilmaddiecallumjonno.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2010 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:2017 returns Category:2017 departures Category:2017 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Students Category:Cleaners Category:McQueen family Category:Past characters